The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing and healing bedsores in long-term inpatients.
As is known, bedsores can form in the regions of the skin which remain compressed during long confinements in bed. In order to avoid forming of and to cure such bedsores it is therefore necessary to periodically change posture, and this requires the frequent assistance of specifically assigned personnel in the case of aged or immobilized patients.
Devices for varying the posture of a patient are known from German patent 742906 and from German patent applications 3126927 and 3438956. The known devices comprise a piece of fabric closed in the shape of a tube on a pair of longitudinal rollers which can be actuated by means of a crank. The fabric forms a sack in which the patient lays and is turned when the cloth is caused to slide laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,219 provides the possibility of raising and lowering the patient containment sack by means of a motor unit composed of threaded columns actuated, by means of pinions and of a chain, by an electric motor. However, in this U.S. Pat. the structure for supporting and lifting the constitutes an obstacle when it is necessary to attend to the patient.